narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fujikawa Himawari
Fujikawa Himawari (藤川 ひまわり,fujikawa himawari) is jonin leveled konuichi from kanengakure, she now lives in Konohagakure and is member of team 16 which is known as team usagi. Background Kanengakure was small,weak but very happy and friendly village,it was considered as one of the peacefullest and weakest village,that village was like a weak spot in shinobi world that’s why it was very easy to conquer but nobody really wanted to do it because Kanengakure was actually useless for most of the people.sixteen years before Himawari was born Kanengakure was conquered by their neighbor uenigakure. Peaceful village wasn’t so peaceful anymore. Shinobis from uenigakure used to take villagers money and food with force,villagers who tried to fight them were getting killed by them.Thats the reason why Sekai’s parents got killed,from that day on Sekai wanted to destroy shinobi’s from uenigakure that was his dream.eight years after Sekai’s parents were murdered,he met Asami Miyamoto,he fell in love with her beautiful eyes and two of them started dating,year later they got married and than had a baby which they named Himawari. When Himawari was six years old, Sekai organized a group against shinobi’s from uenigakure and their leader Takaya Ketsueki, Sadly Sekai was betrayed by his best friend Shiraishi Maeno, Sekai was killed in his own house right infront of Asami’s eyes, Asami wasn’t an ninja that’s why sha wasn’t able to help him.Frightened Asami took Himiwari and ran away. Asami decided to forget her past and start new life with her daughter in Konohagakure, she knew that Himawari was safe in Konoha. Asami bought flat and decided to become ninja, her eyes which were also her kekkei genaki helped her a lot,after three years of becoming ninja she joined Anbu.Asami and Himawari lived like normal family with two dogs Anpan and Dango but Himawari couldn’t forget people who killed her father,she promised herself that she would become strong enough to kill them. At age of ten Himawari became an Academy student,she was never actually interested in studying but she knew that she had to do it to reach her goal.She got many new friends at Academy,including Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Chōji Akimichi.Himawari was pretty popular at academy,she had many friends and few boys crushing on her overall academy years were pretty nice for her. personality Himawari is girl with the attitude. She is the straightforward, unabashed and strong leader of the Konoha 11,Shikamaru calls her leader because he knows that that’s what Himawari can do better than anyone. She has a bit of a tsundere or Himedere personality. Himawari is impulsive and irascible, even though she puts on a show of being tough she is actually rather fragile and can be shown to have a tender side. She is actually also very playfull,clumsy and funny but only her friends are able to see that side of her.Himawari is definitely not shy girl but she doesn’t minds shy people because when being next to them she feels like a true leader.She is more of leader than follower,it is hard for her to listen to someone elses advice or admit that she is wrong because she is very stubborn,Himawari is not so open-minded,infact she acts like she doesn’t cares about anything but herself, but she is very sweet inside,like she used to be before her father’s death.She is also very emotional,she can cry about strangers death.Hima has strong sense of justice,whats right or whats wrong,she is very wise and freedom means everything for her. appearance Himawari has got long,chestnuts hair color which she inherited from her father and big eyes that have sun colors in it which she inherited from her mother and is actually her kekkei genkai also.She has got fair skin and strange habit of never wearing forehead protector , instead of it she wears dark blue bow with konohagakure symbol shaped figure on it. In Part I Himawari’s hair was very long and instead of wearing bow or forehead protector,she wore blue hairclip.As for clothes she wore yellow top with darker shade of yellow collar,black and white apron skirt and black and white arm-guards.Also she wore blue sandals and fishnet on right leg. In Part II After returning back to the konohagakure,Himawari hasn’t changed her style a lot but she was more grown up and that why easy thing to notice.She wears same color and style cropped top,dark gray mini shorts, low-heeled sandals, fishnets on both legs and right hand,also banfage on left hand.As for hair her hair is half up,half down and instead of wearing forehead protector she wears dark blue bow with konohagakure symbol shaped figure on it. abillities Himawari is strong fighter,who never gives up and does everything to achieve goal.After her father’s death she decided to become one of the strongest ninjas and defeat people who killed her father,that’s why she always was very serious about training,her mother was busy with anbu work that’s why she usually was training alone,by herself . Her weakest spot is taijutsu,while she is pretty good in ninjutsu and genjutsu.In konohagakure she is known as fire princess,while Asami is known as fire queen.Himawari is nicknamed as fire princess because of her kekkei genkai moyasu eye('燃やす目)'she cant be burned in fire,she also uses fire release techniques,she does it pretty well. nature transformation Like Sasuke Uchiha,Himawari is Fire Release user,she is one of the best fire release users thats why she is nicknamed as fire princess of konoha. stats Part I coming soon Part II coming soon trivia *Name "Himawari' means "sunflower",name "Miyamoto" means "base of shrine" and "Fujikawa" means "Wisteria river" *Himawari's hobbies are sleeping and training *Her favorite foods are Dango,Ramen and Meat *Her least favorite foods are Tea and Mochi *She has named her two dogs,Dango and Anpan after her and her mother's favorite foods,Her favorite food is Dango and Asami's is Anpan *Himawari is only member of konoha 11 that has never wore forehead protector *Himawari has complated 49 official missions references *Pictures are edited by me uraraka1chan on deviantart *Base was used for second picture Category:DRAFT